


Nothing Stands Between Us Here

by 17 pansies (17pansies)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fleeting flash of what could possibly construed as dubcon but blink and you’ll miss it, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is possessive.  Not that Stiles seems to mind.</p><p>Unapologetic porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Stands Between Us Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yakkorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkorat/gifts).



> For the lovely Jules. You are SUCH an enabler, my dear.
> 
> Title taken from 'Possession' by Sarah McLachlan.

“You’re mine,” Derek growled in Stiles’ ear. “Only mine. Do you understand?”

Stiles nearly whimpered, pushing back into the solid heat of Derek’s body.

“Say it,” Derek nipped at the soft skin at the nape of Stiles’ neck. “Tell me whom you belong to.”

Shaking his head, Stiles twisted, trying to catch Derek’s mouth to kiss him. He was trembling, so very close and Derek was hyper aware of his mate – his scent, his heartbeat, his slick, tight heat.

“Stiles.” It was more like a whine than a growl now. “Tell me.” He shuddered, feeling the last tenuous grasp of his control slipping, and closed his eyes. “Please…”

“Yours,” Stiles told him, and Derek’s world went white. He sank his teeth into the soft curve where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder and with a final hard thrust, buried himself deep into the body of his mate, tying them together as he came so hard he couldn’t breathe. Beneath him, Stiles bucked, gasping Derek’s name as he came apart without a touch.

Stiles’ arms gave way and he ended up sprawled across the bed with Derek, hot and heavy over his back. If Derek was honest with himself, it was his favourite position – Stiles pinned beneath him and every possible inch of skin pressed close together.

He shuddered as another wave of orgasm rolled through him and Stiles grunted half heartedly.

“Heavy,” he muttered and Derek grinned into the sweat slick shoulders beneath him.

He licked a path between those shoulders, up and over the rapidly healing bite, tasting the delicious copper clove flavour of his mate as it burst across his tongue.

Another feeble grumble from Stiles had Derek rolling them both over onto their sides, with Derek still held inside Stiles' body. The movement set off another climax and Stiles' grumble became a moan.

“How does that still feel so good?” he whined. “I just want to sleep for a week, not that you'd ever let me do that, and you're still going.”

“You're still going too,” Derek murmured, sliding careful fingers around Stiles' half hard cock.

“Nuh-uh, he's had enough, no more playtime.” But Derek could feel the way Stiles' body was responding to him, in spite of the grumpy words.

“I bet I can make you come before I've finished.”

“No,” Stiles groaned. “Derek, I can't.”

“You're forgetting,” Derek told him, working his hand in a slow, unforgiving rhythm. “You can. Because I say so.”

His wolf wanted to just fuck Stiles into obedience, but Derek had already appeased the wolf, was lying there with his knot tying them both together and so this was for Stiles. Because no matter how Stiles loved it when Derek pinned him down and simply took, there was a gentle streak in his mate that Derek had discovered; and sometimes the best way to take Stiles apart was to do it one slow, gentle step at a time. Especially now, when Stiles was sated and sleepy but still tied to him, when the constant pulsing pressure of the knot against his prostate was keeping him half hard - now was the best time to wring another intense orgasm from Stiles’ pliable body.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Stiles muttered, twitching and fidgeting, seemingly unable to decide if he wanted to rock forwards into Derek’s hand or pull away. Either of which was fine with Derek, because it only increased the sensation where they were tied together.

“Why would I want to do that?” He couldn’t keep his nose away from the mark on Stiles’ neck. It smelled so good; of blood and mate and home and his and he lapped at it, savouring the taste. Under his tongue, Stiles shivered. “I want to keep you with me forever.” 

He could so easily turn that mating bite into a proper bite, sink his teeth into the warm, willing flesh and make Stiles completely his, forever. Stiles had even asked him why he’d not done it. Derek didn’t know. If Stiles were a wolf, they could mate for real - Derek could breed him, get pups by him and then they’d run and run and run together. 

“I love it when you get all alpha on me,” Stiles gasped. “But mind the claws.”

Derek blinked, pulling himself out of his little fantasy world. He could feel his fangs pressing against the bite mark and it took him a moment to draw his claws in. It didn’t seem to have dampened Stiles’ enthusiasm though.

“Look at you,” Derek murmured, his voice a deep, gravelly rumble in Stiles’ ear. “You’re so hard for me. Only for me.” A hot burst of satisfaction shot through him at Stiles’ gasp. “I want you to come so hard too, want you to feel it tear you apart from the inside out so I can put you back together.”

Stiles whimpered, every muscle in his body tensing, and Derek let go of his cock.

“No, no, no!” 

“Shh,” Derek soothed, rocking deeper as another orgasm pulsed through him. Stiles was so hot, so tight around his knot and Derek shuddered in ecstasy, teeth teasing his mate’s heated skin. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” Stiles made a grab for his straining erection but Derek was faster. “Let go of my hands!”

“Manners.”

“Please, please, Derek, god, please, let me come.”

“You said you couldn’t.”

“I swear, I am going to – oh, god, yeah…” he tailed off on a groan as Derek rubbed a thumb over the weeping tip of Stiles’ cock. “More, please, god, yes.”

“Wish I could suck you off while I’m inside you.” Derek traced the shell of Stiles’ ear with a careful, elongated canine. “Fuck deep into you as you come down my throat.”

“Jesus…” 

He was flexible enough, Derek thought idly, stroking Stiles again at a maddeningly slow pace. Maybe they should try it.

Under his hand, he felt Stiles thicken, breath coming in short gasps and Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles' cock onto his hip. Predictably, Stiles thrashed and Derek held him tight, growling low in his throat at the sensation around his knot.

“Nearly there,” he breathed, feeling the tug deep inside. “I’m going to fill you up, come so deep you’ll feel me for days.”

“Please, Derek…” Tiny abortive thrusts were all Stiles could manage but they were maddening enough, tugging and squeezing around Derek’s sensitive knot. “Need you, need it, please.”

He couldn’t deny him any longer. It took four swift, firm strokes and Stiles was crying out, keening Derek’s name as he came hard. The feel and the smell and the thunderous cadence of Stiles’ heart pushed Derek over the edge into his final climax too.

“Stiles,” he growled, clawed fingers digging into the pale skin of Stiles’ hip. The white hot bliss seared through him and he poured his soul into the body of his mate. Copper and cloves filled his senses and spread over his tongue as he bit down and Stiles shuddered again, whimpering.

He absolutely did not black out for a minute. He was just resting his eyes, waiting for Stiles to stir. It took six or seven minutes before either of them moved, and then it was Stiles who shifted first.

“Heavy,” he muttered and Derek couldn’t help the snort of laughter which escaped.

“That’s your perennial complaint.” He moved slowly, letting his softening cock slip free. Stiles shivered and flopped inelegantly onto his stomach. 

“Yeah, well, you’re like, two hundred pounds of muscle.” A huge yawn punctuated his sentence. “Maybe I should lie on you for a change one day.”

“Sure,” Derek agreed, without thinking. There was a pause, before Stiles lifted his head from the pillow with effort.

“You mean that?” he asked, sleepy eyes crinkling with delight. 

It was something he’d never considered before, if he were honest with himself. Getting to his feet, Derek went to collect a warm, damp cloth from the bathroom as he mulled it over. The more he thought about it, though, the more appealing it was, having Stiles spread over his back, warm smooth skin sliding against his. 

“Well?” Stiles prompted, groaning in contentment as Derek wiped him down. 

“I think we could come to some arrangement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to remove a positive plethora of extraneous adverbs. This is what I get for trying to post stuff whilst I'm working.


End file.
